Otra Manera: Oscuro como la Noche
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Eli tenía un plan y funcionó, pero, ¿si le cambiamos? ¿Que tal si Eli fue demasiado predecible y Blakk usaría esto a su ventaja? Esta es otra manera del penúltimo episodio de Bajoterra.


—Pareces que me atrapaste— comentó el lanzador hacia Diablos Nachos.

—Eres un héroe o un tonto— dijo el Flagelo.

—Tal vez soy las dos cosas.

—Soy testigo de eso ¿Qué te traes, Shane?— preguntó Twist al ahora capturado Eli.

—Solo ayudo a mis amigos— respondió— pero, ustedes no saben lo que eso significa, ¿no?

—Ja, fue un placer conocerte, Eli— y con eso se dio la vuelta.

Solo cuando dio la vuelta, tanto Nachos como los flagelos obligaron a Eli a seguirlos, apuntándolo con sus lanzadoras cargadas de malvadas.

—Vamos.

Y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la guarida de Blakk.

—Argh— exclamó el nuevo prisionero.

—El Doctor Blakk vendrá muy pronto para decidir que hacer contigo— dijo Nachos mirando malévolamente al chico.

—Dile que no tarde mucho— contraatacó sonriente— si me aburro aquí, tal vez decida salir.

—Sé que te crees un buen lanzador, Shane— habló mientras apuntaba con la lanzadora del peliazul— pero ahora solo eres un prisionero, no tienes babosas, ni lanzadora—dio la vuelta listo para irse—me la quedo, le será muy útil a alguno de mis hermanos flagelo, si logramos modificarla— rió y se fue.

Eli cambio su cara cercana a molesta por una que revisaba si no había alguien cerca que arruinara lo que estaba planeando. Una vez que terminó, sonrió sabiendo lo que se venía.

—Estamos adentro— de su mochila, su sonriente y fiel babosa Burpy saltó a su hombro.

La pequeña infierno salió sin dificultad de la celda y mientras saltaba comenzó a buscar el interruptor que liberaría a su dueño. Cuando la encontró saltó en unas cajas y desactivó el seguro.

—Y afuera— y las chocó con su liberador.

Pensando que todo iba a salir acorde como debía, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Tenían que investigar que planeaba Blakk y rescatar a Garfio Rojo para poder salir y reencontrarse con su banda (la cual de seguro le pedirían una explicación). Pero tal fue la mala suerte que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos caras malvadas familiares.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quien ha subestimado mi seguridad— dijo Blakk sonriente.

—¡Blakk!— al asombrarse su guardia bajó, por lo cual Diablos Nachos aprovechó agarrándolo— ¡suéltame!

—Era predecible que intentarías escapar, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Servirás de mucho.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Enserio crees que no sabemos cómo eres? El gran Eli Shane puede ser también el gran tonto. Verás, sabíamos que si capturábamos a Garfio Rojo tú vendrías, pensábamos en capturarlos a todos, pero tú te encargaste de esa parte.

Eli se dio cuenta de que era solo una emboscada para capturarlo sin hacer mucho, porque él mismo había hecho todo.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Tus amigos no son nada sin un Shane, y si un Shane está del otro bando, su destrucción será fácil.

—Jamás me uniré a usted y lo sabe.

—Oh, claro que lo sé; personalmente me encargué de un modo para que sigas mis órdenes— miró a Diablos Nachos y este asintió— también a la babosa.

El flagelo comenzó a caminar llevándose al chico junto con la infierno hacia el laboratorio de Blakk. Todo iba a comenzar.

Los tres integrantes de la Banda de Shane con ayuda de sus babosas lograron salir de la cueva donde se refugiaron antes de ser aplastados por las rocas. No obstante, la ausencia de su líder no los dejaba tranquilos, porque por mayor que sabían qué era lo que estaba tramando (muy predecible), en cada uno de los tres se presentaba un mal presentimiento, como si él estuviese en problemas.

—¿Sienten lo mismo, verdad?— preguntó Trixie; sus dos amigos asintieron.

—Algo no se siente bien.

—Pronto tambien opina que algo malo está sucediendo en la guarida de Blakk.

—Creo que deberíamos ir.

Cambiaron de ruta esta vez dirigiéndose hacia uno de los costados de la guarida del villano, sabiendo que las vez que entraron ahí habían dejado un hoyo.

Garfio Rojo se encontraba creando los aceleradores que le habían obligado a hacer a todos los que trabajaban en industrias Blakk. Eso no solo lo mantenía vivo, sino que con la esperanza de salir de ahí, podría darles a Eli y a sus amigos para que estuvieran a la misma capacidad de batalla.

—Más te vale seguir trabajando, porque no tendré piedad cuando te dispare una malvada— dijo Blakk entrando— toma, quiero que le agregues la mejora.

El experto en lanzadoras se sorprendió al ver que la lanzadora que le fue entregada (más bien, tirada), era de Eli Shane. Primero pensó que Thadeus ya se había encargado, sin embargo le surgió que debería haber una razón mejor para que le pidieran arreglarla. Tal vez para algún flagelo, quien sabía.

—Oh, Pronto ve que está haciendo algo— Garfio Rojo casi salta del susto al oír la voz irritantemente conocida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como entraste, topoide?

—Soy un topo silencioso, Pronto es invisible al ojo humano— y el adulto mayor rodó los ojos.

—Pronto, estamos de apuro, ¿tienes a Garfio Rojo?

—Afirmativo.

—Bien, intenta buscar a Eli sin que te vean.

—Me parece que es algo tarde para que no te vean, topo— dijo Diablos Nachos junto a un grupo de flagelos.

—¿Pronto, qué sucede?— preguntó Kord.

—N-Nachos.

Hubo un silencio.

—Escucha, distráelo, vamos en camino.

—¿Últimas palabras?

—Yo tengo algo mejor— y Garfio Rojo empezó a correr, y cuando iba a atacar no todo salió como lo esperado— ¿qué rayos? Argh— lanzó su garfio metálico hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta este estiró cogiendo una lanzadora. Al darse cuenta, estiró de nuevo y aunque Nachos no le tocó, derribó sus dos espaldares.

—Ataquen— ordenó.

El techo empezó a caer gracias a un demoledora y de esta saltaron Kord y Trixie.

—Kord, encárgate de cubrir la salida. Pronto, saca a Garfio Rojo.

La pelea no duró ni mucho ni poco, pero habían logrado escapar, sin Eli por mala suerte, tenían que idear un plan urgente.

—Tus amigos lograron rescatarlo, a pesar de que no saben lo que les viene— dijo Blakk apagando la pantalla de los videos de seguridad.

—Ellos no se rendirán hasta que podamos acabar con la creación de malvadas, esté o no esté— exclamó Eli desde el tubo donde estaba encerrado.

—Pero si tú te encargarás de que no se acerquen— tecleó en la pantalla— tú harás que triunfa, m nuevo secuaz.

Y empezó todo.

Continuará...

Bueno, luego de miles de problemas, por fin podré escribir sin problemas. Este fic me lo pidieron como hace un año, y si les digo que tenía ganas de escribir les miento. Ya todos mis fics tienen fecha de subida, y este le tocaba hoy. Trataré de ser puntual al actualizar, si no tengo mucho que hacer. Espero sus comentarios tanto viejos como nuevos escritores, y le desenlace de este fic será "Claro como el día"

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
